Jeremy Simms
Jeremy Simms is the Red Cyber V Ranger and fiance to Cindy Cook. Biography Jeremy was friends with Jake and Walter out of high school, and dated June DuBois for three years until her move to Alabama in 2124. In his post-quasi-breakup low, he happened to meet Cindy outside the S.P.D. Recruitment Center. To help her get over her nerves, he offered to sign up alongside her. In the following tests, Jeremy performed well, first to solve his puzzlebox and second to third in most of the others. This gave him the highest overall score, and led to his selection as Cyber Red. He ended up with Anya and Walter in Thrak and Emeralde's attack on Fort Myers soon after, and demonstrated his talents for combat and quick thinking under pressure. Red Ranger Matt Venturas began training him in a flight simulator (to his confusion) soon after the Rangers' first morphed battle. Jeremy felt bad on the twins' behalf, and promised to take down Emeralde for them at least. In the following battle against Cybrilla, the flying lessons paid off with the arrival of the Rangers'--and his--first Zord, the Razor Bat. Matt helped control it for the first fight. Gradually, Jeremy began to feel attracted to Cindy, which Walter picked up on. He offered Jeremy two of his tickets to the Late Show, though Jeremy avoided the subject. In New York, he was the first to suggest the Rangers reveal their secret identities, pointing out that since Kalask already knew it wasn't a security risk, and would help with public relations. Walter, wanting to hang behind and talk to Anya, gave the Late Show tickets to Jeremy, Cindy and Jake. Jeremy suspected Jake was going to do something stupid after the revelation of the twins' true nature. He was proven very right when Cyber Blue announced the identity-revealing press conference to the world. In the aftermath of the secret identity revelations--the Twins' included--Jeremy remained level-headed, pointing out the reasons people feared the twins as Venjix Hybrids, although he trusted them since he knew them personally. After the battle, he returned to his quarters, and was surprised by a message from June. As they caught up, June mentioned that her family was coming to Horizon soon, and the two made plans to meet. Thanks to his budding interest in Cindy, the reunion wasn't without internal conflict. In the three days between their battles with the Master of Weapons, he met with June, and they kissed. Romantic Troubles On one last date with June, Jeremy finally admitted that he was in love with Cindy. Then he accidentally discovered that she was recording him, hoping to write a tell-all book and make herself famous. Disappointed that she thought lying was better than asking for help, Jeremy broke up with her and ran off to help fight BoaKahn. He and Cindy talked afterwards, though he didn't act on his feelings yet. Later, Jeremy received an advance copy of June's book, full of trashy lies. He confronted her, and she tearfully told him that she was still in love, and that the copy was only written to get his attention: she gave him a file containing the actual book. No longer upset, and somewhat stunned, he told her that though his feelings had changed, they weren't gone. Interrupted by a summons to battle, Jeremy ended up taking June along at her insistence, though he left her at a safe distance with his Cyber Cycle (so she could escape if necessary). There, RedLine gave him a choice: defeat him and a horde of Dreads, lose and be time-locked along with the rest of his team and several civilians, or walk away. He chose to fight, plowing through the Dreads, but the speedy RedLine outmatched him. June drove his Cycle in the way of the monster's blast, saving Jeremy and giving him time to download the newest weapon, the Cyberrang. Of course, the added incentive to win didn't hurt either. He succeeded leading the team in the new Megazord combination. Later, as Jeremy helped June move boxes of her book, Cindy came in. June encouraged him to make a move, and he did, at the same time as Cindy. Kissing ensued. As Jeremy and Cindy were out on a walk, Emoti-Con and a squad of Dreads appeared. The two Rangers morphed and fought, but the monster hit them both with an anger spell. Jeremy soon got into a fierce argument with Cindy, accusing her of being a damsel in distress, and after wrecking the Rec Room, they parted ways. Walter and Jake found Jeremy, and very nearly talked him into going to the medical bay for tests, but General Sauder interrupted at just the wrong moment. Jeremy fought them off and fled, encountering Cindy and Emoti-Con outside the fort. At the monster's encouragement (and another boost of the spell), the two fought, and Jeremy won. However, he couldn't destroy Cindy, instead embracing her, which broke the spell. The pair turned their anger onto Emoti-Con. Afterwards, both apologized enough to annoy their teammates. Techno Trouble After the Techno Rangers' big reveal, Jeremy confronted Matt about Techno Purple--and the chip on his shoulder. When Matt pointed out that the Rangers barely knew him as a person, Jeremy replied that he hadn't done much to change the situation, and suggested he hang out with the team during their downtime. After the second battle with Tigress, Jeremy was the most emphatic that they stop running and hiding, but the others didn't listen. When June had to move again (her book had gotten greenlit for a film), Jeremy missed her and felt guilty, though Cindy reassured him that she wasn't jealous. Jeremy was forced to battle Stakefist alone until the Techno Rangers arrived. Even after the two "revealed" themselves as survivors of Mekanos, Jeremy suspected the Twins were somehow involved, calling them by name after the battle. The entire team soon discovered the Twins' secret lab, just in time for Matt to realize Wendy was about to do something rash. On the way to stop her, Matt borrowed Jeremy's Data Ray and destroyed Kalask's Nanite Spy. After Matt and Wendy explained what Sauder (and Alphabet Soup) had done, Jeremy kept his head the most, pressing Sauder to explain himself, and then ordering the team to escort him to sickbay to have his Wendy-inflicted bruise treated. He also coldly informed Sauder that he would explain himself, or Anya would: they needed answers, and now. In sickbay, when Anya finished her explanation, Jeremy kept Jake from blowing his top, and confirmed that Walter had sent a message to "the address the Twins left on their computer." Jeremy kept questioning Sauder, first asking about the "big picture" and then who was pulling his strings (Sauder wouldn't answer the second). When their Cyber Ops went off, Jeremy led the team against Kurse. After he was destroyed, Jeremy noticed a reading on his Scanner Blade, and was alarmed: the Techno Rangers were Hybrids. Everyone returned to the Twins' secret lab, where they soon realized that the crabby pair they'd been dealing with since the Techno Rangers' debut were actually robotic duplicates. The real Twins revealed themselves, battered from their fight with Kurse, and Jeremy told them the lies had to stop (though their injuries had priority over any big decisions). After the battle, Jeremy discovered Wendy packing: the Twins had decided not just to give up their morphers, but to leave Cyber V altogether. Although he argued with her, he was unable to convince her to stay, and he told the others. As Jake and Cindy tried to talk them out of it, the level 10 alarm sounded: Kalask himself had appeared in the park. The Rangers fought, but were nearly defeated before the arrival of the Techno Rangers. United, the team pushed Kalask until he grew to Zord size, and even there fought hard enough to ask him to surrender. Unable to defeat him for fear of another, less honorable general replacing him, Jeremy decided to force a stalemate. After Kalask's retreat, however, the Commandroids arrived to kill the Twins. The Red Ranger was the first to stand in their way, though Cruger and Sauder soon intervened (Jeremy later hinted that Cruger and Manx could join the team. He was shot down). Seven Rangers Jeremy led the newly expanded team against several monsters. When Anya nearly turned against the team to save the soul of her old friend Daniel, Jeremy tricked her by ordering the team to stand down, only for Matt to grab Cyber Yellow out of the way. His insight helped him connect the dots between Jake getting blasted by Zedd Waves and his newfound niceness. When the Twins were taken over by the Z-Wave Generator inside the Megazord's cockpit, Jeremy was forced to turn their own weapons upon them, incapacitating them for their own good. In another conversation with June, Jeremy realized on her prodding that he didn't have any plans for after the Cyber V battle ended. He mentioned this to Anya, who told him that if it gave him the balance he needed, to go for it. He proceeded to go to Horizon privately, only to run into Futuro. The monster used his precognition to avoid all attacks, defeating the team. Between fights, Jeremy made Cindy promise to go to the beach at sunrise, and the team faced Futuro again. Jeremy ignored all of his distracting predictions--including one that congratulations were in order--and used the delay when Futuro was viewing the future to attack. Although the monster could see the future, as he pointed out, some things happened to fast to be prevented. Afterwards, Jeremy and Cindy met on the beach, where he proposed and was accepted. When Matt and Wendy announced that they needed a tester for their newest weapon, Jeremy was the only volunteer. He soon found out why: every single weapon threw him around the testing range like a rag doll. After a break, however, he went back to work, and succeeded. Reaching the battlefield with the Twins, Jeremy activated the Pegasus Summoner and then the Pegasuszord, creaming Porcu-Punisher on both levels. However, Wendy's phobia worsened, until finally Cruger decided to take her morpher. Jeremy asked to be the one to break the news, as Red Ranger. Before he could, Masstruction attacked, complicating the situation with increasingly heavy shackles that would eventually kill or maim the Twins. He and the team fought hard to defeat Masstruction before it could happen, succeeding just a little late. Using the Pegasus Summoner, Jeremy was able to find the Twins in the fissure they'd fallen into, but Wendy refused his help, handing off her Techno Op until she'd earned it. Reluctantly, Jeremy left with Matt. He wanted to go back for her, but Cruger told him to let Wendy fight her own battle, which she did. Horizon War Jeremy witnessed the very beginning of the Horizon War: he and Cindy had gone for a walk in the city, and were discussing wedding plans when Tornado attacked them. The rogue warrior intended to force Kalask to interfere to save the team. The rest of Cyber V arrived to help, but were defeated, though Kalask didn't intervene. He and the others were lured out to fight what they thought were Commandroids, but which turned out to be holograms created by Tornado. In Zord mode, the full team was defeated again, the Rangers scattered across the city, knocked unconscious. Jeremy woke up with Cindy on Horizon Beach, surrounded by Dreads. To their surprise, Midnai appeared, and informed them that Kalask had put them off-limits again while he dealt with the interlopers. Tornado attacked her, and reluctantly, Jeremy and Cindy joined the sorceress for the fight. Defeated, she fled, and Tornado turned on the pair, despite their attempts to talk reason. He didn't listen, but Kyubi did, and switched sides. Tem-Tar appeared soon after, informing the Rangers that Matt and Wendy had been captured by Winters, and giving them a warp portal to join their friends. In the ensuing battle, to Jeremy's horror, Winters' newest weapon killed Matt and Wendy. Enraged, he led the charge against Winters, again using the Pegasus Summoner and later the Equis Megazord. After their eventual victory (and the Twins' resurrection), and Tornado begged forgiveness, Jeremy told him to stop calling himself Tornado: he was Takuya Harada. Out of all his teammates, Jeremy was the most empathetic towards the repentant hero, stopping the others' insults (though he still wouldn't take any of Takuya's bad attitude). During the battle with the Gatekeepers, Jeremy asked Jayden Shiba for the veteran Rangers' autographs on Wendy's behalf, and the other Red Ranger collected them via symbol power. He also gave Jane Mitchell the Pegasus Summoner for their fight with the Supreme Gatekeeper. After the battle, when Wendy discovered a Japanese-speaking reality with a mega-crossover of 36 Ranger teams and Masked Riders, he and Jake simultaneously decided enough was enough and dragged her out of the room. Jeremy led half of the team in disarming and destroying a missile launched by Winters, before joining the others in New York City to take on Winters herself. In the battle with Terror Toad 2.0, Jeremy outlasted nearly all of his teammates. However, when the monster aimed at Cindy, he had to shove her out of the way, getting caught and eaten himself. Wendy, Anya and Takuya freed everyone shortly thereafter, and he ordered the Cyber Blaster. When Halloween rolled around, Jeremy excused himself and Cindy from the annual party, saying they needed to work on wedding plans. However, as soon as Wendy left the room, he, Cindy and Matt cracked up. After the interrupting battle, the three of them performed a musical number at the party, to everyone's surprise. Jeremy and Walter got to discussing the upcoming wedding, going over ideas for the festivities when they were called into action. Abducted to the Breaking Point, Jeremy kept Cindy from losing heart. When SlaveDriver asked for volunteers for the final test, Jeremy stepped forward with Walter, and they were forced into a battle to the death. Jeremy ultimate beat Walter, but it was a trick to destroy the collar keeping Walter from retaliating ainst their captor. Once freed, Jeremy led the charge in annihilating their enslaver. As things settled back down, Walter concocted more crazy ideas and Jeremy idly wondered if he should ask Jake to be the best man instead. He and the others faced off against Angel and Hawk during their attack on the Ranger Museum. When he attempted to use the Pegasus Summoner, it malfunctioned, leaving him confused. His distraction got him blasted, but Cindy jumped in to help. Afterwards, he was uneasy, telling his teammates he thought the fight had been too easy. Their next battle was ended abruptly by the arrival of two Shattered Hourglass Rangers, Garfield Brooks and Zanna Mitchell. He was confused, but tried to keep his teammates focused on the task at hand despite all the insanity going on. Their battle against the many duplicates of the revived Akra Queen was cut short when the group was scattered through the multiverse. Jeremy found himself with Anya, Isinia and Walter in Reality 1000-1000. Anya got supplies and they discussed the situation, especially the problem of traveling the streets with an obvious alien in tow. At Walter's suggestion, they went morphed but helmetless, and to Jeremy's surprise everyone assumed they were cosplayers. The Akra Queen's clones soon caught up with them, and the fight began anew. It was soon interrupted by the arrival of Ken Shigeru and Juli Mori, two Kamen Riders who helped to defend this reality. They pitched in against the invaders, and Jeremy was quick to join them. They won, but found themselves facing a bigger problem: they couldn't get back to the Prime Reality because it was in flux. The Akra Queen had already begun to merge it with the Gamma Universe. However, they were able to get to the Hourglass Rangers' extra-temporal base, where they discovered the rest of their teammates and an enraged Wendy. She'd just witnessed the murder of Jane at Venja's hands, and wanted revenge. Jeremy stepped in, telling her to calm down and focus because otherwise the Queen would destroy all realities and whatever had happened there would no longer matter. It helped. Once the Queen finished her first merge, the Rangers were able to return to the Prime Reality, landing just outside a shielded Fort Myers. Cyber White was there to meet them, and they performed their roll call. They ended up fighting a mass of giant-sized Akra Queen clones, with the help of duplicated, out-of-time Pegasus Summoners. He was able to take down Dino Pink by himself. Once they regained control of the Zords, the team took down the last of the Queen's forces. The team was reluctant to follow Hourglass procedure and get their memories wiped, Jeremy pointing out that the effects of the fight were still in place, and Kalask and his minions would remember. He reluctantly agreed, saying if the worst happened Isinia was still there and could help. Personality Jeremy's general attitude of serious, unironic heroism fits his Red Ranger status, as does his other tendency towards being a solo act. However, he is emotionally perceptive and quick-thinking under pressure. Arsenal *Data Ray *Data Blade *Data Shield *Razor Bat *Cyber Cycle *Scanner Blade *Cyberrang *Pegasus Summoner/Pegasus Armor (Galloping Crash) **Pegasus Smasher (Galloping Crush) **Pegasus Shield **Pegasus Blaster (Galloping Blast) *Pegasuszord/Equis-Wing Megazord **Blaster Mode **Equis Blade (Equis Crusher) Appearance Jeremy is Caucasian, brown-haired and brown-eyed, with a decently muscular build. Category:Power Rangers Cyber V Category:Red Rangers Category:Male